1. Field of the Invention
Broadly speaking, this invention relates to surgical prostheses. More particularly, in a preferred embodiment, this invention relates to surgical prosthesis for the replacement of degenerated or dysfunctional joints such as the shoulder, hip, knee or wrist.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Our issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,451 which is hereby incorporated by reference as if more fully set forth herein, discloses an improved prosthesis for the total replacement of degenerate or dysfunctional joints such as the shoulder, hip, knee and wrist. While the prosthesis disclosed in the above-referenced patent represents a significant advance in the art, additional analysis and clinical experience obtained as a result of many actual implants has demonstrated several aspects of this prior prosthesis which could advantageously be improved.
Among these are (1) the technique used to fixture the glenoid component; (2) the shape of the glenoid component; (3) the technique used to retain the floating ball in the humeral component; (4) the strength of the lip of the floating ball in the humeral component; and the inclusion of shock absorbing means to reduce shock loads transmitted to the prosthesis.